Second Chances
by ellie-the-bookworm
Summary: Bella, once the biggest nerd in school, changes into a "monster" and has to flee to Forks before anyone realizes the changes, will anyone be able to help her?
1. Tragedy

Why? Why is it always me the one left here crying in the middle of the night? They always leave and I break down. When will it be my turn to have the courage they have? When will I stop being the cowardly lion? God, I ask these same questions all the time, but what do I do to fix them? Nothing, absolutely nothing I just cry myself to sleep, and look where that has gotten me. Nowhere! I need a change! Oh, God, who am I kidding I am always going to be that poor excuse for a women crying to herself at night. All those "popular" kids will always hold the glory. They have the two things I lack, beauty and confidence. I am just the AP nerd that sits in class and never does anything wrong and gets all the hurtful comments that come with the title. Okay, it's enough moping around for now; I need to get home before Renee comes out looking for me. Wow, what time is it? Was I really lying there in the bathroom for that long? God Renee is going to freak it is almost one in the morning. As I begin my slow walk home, I feel as though I am being followed, but every time I turn to see my perpetrator I see nothing. God it just be me going crazy. Great! Anything thing to add to my list of imperfections. I begin to walk past an alley, when out of nowhere, I am grabbed a pulled into the alley by strong and cold arms. My body goes into shock and I cannot even gasp or scream to help myself. The person or thing that grabbed me hits a pressure point in my neck and I pass out. The next thing I know my body is burning! I thrash about everywhere trying to escape the pain but to no avail does it work. It just continues to coarse threw my body spreading and becoming unbearable to the point I wish I could scream out, but that would just give this murder pleasure that I never wish for him to have, so I stay quiet and try to bare the pain, wishing it to subside. The only things that help me get through this pain are thinking about the pain my mother must be enduring, thinking her only daughter is missing. Oh God mom I miss you, sure we had our differences but I love her, and Phil. I began to count how long the burning sensation has been coursing through my body, wondering why it has not subsided yet. I keep thinking I should be dead by now but not the burning keeps coursing through my body. By the third day I feel the burning begin to come in contact with my heart. Here it comes, that last amount of pain and then I will be gone forever! The burning comes, and finally stops. For the first time I can open my eyes and everything seems to be clearer and in more detail then I remembering. The first thing I realize is I am in the middle of a forest. When did I get here? I was in the city when I was attacked. Next, I feel this burning sensation in my throat. Wow I must be thirsty? I walk toward a river I see nearby, but what I did not expect was my reflection in the water. In the water I saw a gorgeous girl with long mahogany hair down to her waist in beautiful waves, and a perfect shaped face with no flaws. Even my body was changed into one super models would be envious of. But lastly I look at my eyes they are red. Oh my God, my eyes are red what the hell happened to me? I hear a rustling in the bushes when all of a sudden a gorgeous man with red eyes and black hair comes out, looking cautiously at me. He finally speaks "I see you have finally woken, I am so sorry I have doomed you to this life, but you are not exactly living anymore." What the hell did he mean by not exactly living anymore? "What?" I finally exclaim, and I become shocked my voice was like church bells, and so enticing to listen to. "Well you are…well I bit you and…you…ummm…God there is no easy was to say this, but I turned you into a monster, and vampire"

* * *

**Sorry if it is kind of short but I was just bored and thought I would try out this new idea. Reviews Please!**

**Continue : yes or no?**


	2. fleeing

A vampire? I guess that would explain my drastic change in physical appearance, but how? You know what I really did not care how, but now I looked amazing and I could go back to school and I could maybe be popular and then people would like me! "Ummm thanks I guess, now you can be leaving." "It is not that simple, you will never age you cannot go back to your family because they will notice this, and you might kill them, because you're a newborn and cannot control your thirst." "What! I cannot see my family?" The next thing I know is I am on top of the man shredding him to pieces. I cannot believe I will never see my family again, what about Renee she will miss me, she needs me to be there for her and keep her in line, but I guess she has Phil for that now. I finally have my enemy torn to pieces and I turn away to look back into the water. The next thing I know he is back together like I never killed him. "What I just tore you apart how are you still alive?" "You cannot kill a vampire, like you would a human. I know you are upset, but I can stay will you and help you cope, and think of it this way you will not be alone and you can learn the ways of vampires." "Fine! I will stay with you until I can survive on my own, by the way how can you kill a vampire?" "Oh well that is easy you tear them apart and burn the pieces." Wow this man is stupid. I turned around and attacked him I did not have anything to start a fire, but I started to think of fire and it appeared in my hand and the other vampires eyes widened. "But how that is my power?" After he finished saying his last sentence I lit him on fire and he burned to ashes. I began wondering threw the forest when I felt a nagging burning sensation in the back of my throat; I guess this means I am thirsty? All of a sudden I smelt something so delectable I ran after it. When I finally stopped running I was in an open meadow filled with dear. The last thing I remembered was jumping and then opening my eyes to a whole bunch of dead deer. I guess I drank them dry, I guess it was better than killing innocent humans. I continued to walk through the forest trying to find my way out and back to society. Finally I broke through the trees and found the highway. I decided since I saw how fast I was earlier I would run through the trees back to phoenix and to my mom. I finally come to streets I begin to recognize and slow to a pace that seems pretty human to me and find my way back to my house. Surprisingly I am not at all effecting by the smell of all the humans blood, it actually smells like wet cats to me (sorry it was the first weird smelling thing to pop into my head?) I guess maybe I can live with my mom still, but then she will notice I do not change, maybe I will go live with my dad, Charlie in Forks, where no one will know me and notice my changes. I reach my house and walk in, my mom is sitting on the coach crying her eyes out, and Phil is nowhere to be found. God how could that idiot leave my mom in such a state? I walk over to her and she looks up. "Bella? Bella honey is that you?" "Yes mom, it's me." "Oh thank god, I thought I had lost you. Where were you?" "I was at a friend's house, you don't know here she was new to our school and we just kind of clicked and became friends." "Oh okay." I walk towards my mom and sit down next to her and look her in the eye. "Mom, I want to move to Forks to live with Charlie, I really miss him and I do not think Phoenix is my scene anymore." "Oh? Okay if that is what you want, but you know you can always come back and live with me sweetie, I love you." "I love you to mom; I already booked my flight and called Charlie, my plane leaves in two hours. So I am going to go pack." "Wait, you just got back why are you leaving so soon?" "I just want to be able to start school tomorrow out in forks and start over, I promise to call every weekend mom." "Okay do you need help packing?" "No I got it; it should only take a couple minutes." I got up and trudged to my room, I felt bad just leaving like this, but she might notice the changes. I ran around my room and packed everything I had, of course now with my new speed it only took me about 2 minutes to pack everything. I walked out with all my suitcases and packed them in the car. "Mom lets go my I got to be at the airport in thirty minutes." "Okay I am coming." The ride to the airport was quiet and seemed to last of an eternity. All I could smell in the car was the saltiness of the tears my mom has shed. When we finally reached the airport I turned to my mother and wished her all the best in the world and walked into the airport and boarded my plane to my new life.

* * *

**what did you think review and tell me :]**


End file.
